


El Viaje de las Almas

by FuegoValcarenghi



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Post-Hades War, Romance, Slow Build
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuegoValcarenghi/pseuds/FuegoValcarenghi
Summary: La consorte de Hades decide buscar venganza al darse cuenta de que su marido ha perdido un nuevo enfrentamiento contra Athena, quien aún en los Campos Elíseos comete un grave error sin darse cuenta. Sin embargo, los planes de Perséfone se complicarán de modos insospechados cuando se encuentre frente a frente con el alma de Seiya de Pegaso, que dividido entre dos mundos, se verá obligado a soportar una situación como ningún mortal ha experimentado...





	El Viaje de las Almas

_Se sentía intranquila. Paseaba una y otra vez por la estancia sin poder controlar la creciente ansiedad que se alojaba en su pecho. Su largo y ondulado cabello rubio flotaba sobre un hermoso vestido verde de tela vaporosa que dejaba los hombros al descubierto. Una larga capa amarilla flotaba sujetada por su cuello mientras sus pies descalzos e inmaculados recorrían una y otra vez sus propios pasos, y sus cristalinos ojos azules brillaban de manera extraña. Era el miedo el que los hacía tan brillantes, pues presentía que algo terrible sucedería. Podía sentir el cosmos de él luchando como nunca lo había hecho. Y esta vez no estaba utilizando el cuerpo de un mortal, sino el suyo propio. Jamás lo había hecho en batallas anteriores y eso la intranquilizaba aún más... Y lo peor era aquel sentimiento de impotencia que la invadía, pues en realidad no había nada que ella pudiera hacer._

_Amor. Por amor ella estaba atada de manos._

_Su corazón era un mar en tempestad, sus sentimientos como olas que se encuentran y estallan._

_Estaba acostumbrada a aquel ciclo interminable, pues no importaba cuánto tratara de disuadirle, él no desistía en su empeño porque la amaba._

_Nadie mejor que ella sabía que muchas veces los peores actos se cometían en nombre del amor..._

_Ella rezaba porque fuera como había sido las otras veces, para que él regresara para tomaría entre sus brazos, besarla y hacerle el amor apasionada y desesperadamente. Y en su lecho él podría olvidar la humillación y la derrota, una vez más, y le juraría que la próxima vez sí tendría éxito, porque deseaba como nada en el universo hacerla feliz. Sí, él lo desafiaría todo por ella: así había peleado para obtenerla..._

_Pero esta vez algo era distinto y lo había presentido desde el comienzo. Podía percibirlo, algo había alterado el rumbo de la partida, aunque ella no lograba descifrar aún qué o quién podría ser...  
_

_Estaba sumida en medio de aquellas reflexiones mientras caminaba por sus aposentos. Se sentó en el borde de la cama que había compartido con él desde hacía una eternidad y acarició las sábanas con la palma de sus manos mientras recordaba sus besos y sus caricias. Era extraño que aquel al que todos temían e incluso odiaban, se comportara con ella de manera tan dulce y atenta. Y era así porque él la amaba; lo había hecho desde el primer día. Aunque ella no podía decir lo mismo…_

_Fue justo en ese momento que ella pudo sentir claramente que su marido había sido herido._

\- ¡Ariadna, Ariadna! _– gritó._

_Una jovencita albina,vestida con una túnica azul celeste entró corriendo a la recámara y se arrodilló ante ella_

\- Aquí estoy Perséfone. ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Lo has sentido, verdad?

\- Sí, Perséfone. La batalla está en su punto más álgido.

\- Dime lo que ves. Necesito saber lo que está pasando _– dijo ella tomándola de las manos._

_Ariadna asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie dándole la espalda a Perséfone._

\- Claro, acompáñame entonces.

_Salieron de la habitación y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al punto más alto de una de las torres. Entraron a un cuarto donde no había nada excepto una columna rematada por una pequeña fuente de piedra. Perséfone permaneció de pie en la puerta, mientras Ariadna avanzó hasta quedar frente a la fuente. Clavó sus ojos casi blancos en el agua y entonces pareció entrar en trance._

_-_ Sangre. Sólo puedo ver sangre.

-Esfuérzate Ariadna, necesito saber que ha sucedido.

\- Están en Elysion. Veo a una chica de cabello largo color violeta... debe de ser _Ella._ Viste su armadura sagrada y tiene su báculo en la mano. La rodean cuatro de sus caballeros... Ellos también visten armaduras sagradas.

\- ¿Y Él? ¿Dónde está él? Sé que está herido, ¿quién lo hirió?

\- Está peleando con un caballero, y fue él quien lo ha herido.

\- ¿Un mortal ha herido a un Dios?

\- Así parece. Él viste también una armadura sagrada.

\- No es posible. ¿Dónde están los Kyotos? _\- dijo ella presa de la desesperación_

\- No los veo. Trataré de buscarlos… Oh Perséfone, ellos… han muerto.

\- ¿Athena los ha matado?

\- Deben de haber sido sus caballeros

_**Maldita sea ella que siempre tiene que ganar. Y maldito el mortal que le puso un dedo encima,** pensó Perséfone **, yo misma me encargaré de destruir su alma**_

\- Hades está a punto de aniquilarlo… Espera…

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Athena lo ha protegido a él y a sus otros caballeros en unas esferas de poder. Ahora es Ella la que va a pelear con él...

_Perséfone se sintió víctima de la desesperación mientras aferraba sus manos a la puerta de madera de la entrada a aquel cuarto oracular._

_Aquello era un martirio tan terrible como el de Prometeo, condenado a que le devoraran las entrañas los buitres día tras día, una y otra vez hasta el infinito, pues otra vez habría de sufrir el estar privada de él, hasta que pudiera volver y a refugiarse en su lecho._

_Perséfone se sentía casi resignada cuando Ariadna se estremeció..._

\- ¿Qué pasa, Ariadna?

\- Él iba a destruirla… pero uno de sus caballeros se interpuso… Su sangre corre veloz por Elysion…

* * *

_Era un momento, sólo un momento..._

_Un segundo que estaba cambiando sus vidas para siempre._

_Una espada. Un pecho. Un corazón. Un grito. Y un segundo después, ya nada volvería a ser igual..._

_El menudo adolescente de cabello café obscuro no sintió nada en ese segundo porque todo fue demasiado rápido. Oyó que exclamaban su nombre, y fue entonces que percibió un dolor punzante y violento que le desgarraba el pecho. Trató de sostenerse en pie, pero las fuerzas se le escapaban al mismo tiempo que su sangre, y cayó hincado al piso. Se llevó la mano derecha al tórax, que se llenó inmediatamente de aquel líquido espeso y obscuro. Miró su mano empapada y fue en ese momento cuando todo se empezó a obscurecer alrededor de él. Una sola palabra salió de sus labios antes de desplomarse:_

\- Saori…

* * *

\- Ariadna, habla. ¿Qué sucede?

\- El cosmos de Athena brilla cada vez más… Sus caballeros se han liberado de las esferas que los protegían y sus cosmos también se hacen más poderosos…

_Otro pecho… otro dolor…Cuando el báculo atravesó el pecho de Hades, la Diosa de la Primavera supo que sus temores se habían hecho realidad._

_Perséfone sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a surcar su rostro...._

\- Dime que no es cierto, Ariadna. Dime que no es cierto

_Ariadna, derramando también lágrimas, contestó con un hilo de voz_

\- Lo lamento Perséfone… Él cae al piso… Athena lo ha atravesado con su báculo…

_La tierra comenzó a moverse a sus pies, ya que el Inframundo lloraba a su modo por su Señor….Ariadna se asustó y sin dejar de mirar el agua, preguntó_

\- ¿Qué sucede, Perséfone?

\- Su cuerpo ha sido herido. El Inframundo será destruido si su dueño lo es…

* * *

_Saori corrió a tomarle entre sus brazos, y colocó una mano sobre su pecho, tratando de contener la hemorragia, pero era inútil. La sangre se escapaba a borbotones del cuerpo de su caballero Pegaso, tal y como lo hacía su vida. Él estaba mirando hacia el vacío, pero ella lo llamó_

\- Seiya, contéstame…

_El chico la miró y se sonrió._

\- Muchas gracias por todo, señorita Saori _– dijo él con la voz entrecortada, pero a pesar de todo, con un tono juguetón._

_Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la Diosa de la justicia, pues el chico que sostenía en su regazo se estaba despidiendo, y sintió que el terror la invadía_

\- No Seiya, no hagas eso. No te despidas

_Pero era demasiado tarde, él ya estaba muriendo. ¡Que ironía! Athena acababa de vencer al amo y señor de aquel dominio, pero para ello había tenido que pagar un precio altísimo: la vida de su caballero más fiel y cercano. Y él era aún más, pues aquel adolescente de piel bronceada y cabello café obscuro que se desangraba en sus brazos era también el dueño de su corazón..._

_Saori palideció al ver que Seiya caía en la inconsciencia, y trató por todos los medios de impedirlo_

_-_ Seiya, por favor, no me dejes… tengo tantas cosas que decirte… No te atrevas a irte sin oírme… _\- dijo ella entre sollozos –_ Seiya, no puedes hacerme esto, no me puedes dejar así _..._

_Saori sintió que una espada la atravesaba a ella también al ver que él cerraba los ojos al desmayarse_

¡No Seiya, no! Abre los ojos, mírame por favor…. ¡No te mueras! ¡No, por favor!

_Lágrimas de rabia y tristeza que no lograban menguar su hermosura, surcaban al mismo tiempo el rostro de Perséfone.  
_

_**Maldita perra. Debe de estar muy contenta por su victoria... pero voy a vengarme, juro que lo haré: Athena y sus estúpidos caballeros van a pagar su osadía. Y voy a comenzar por el idiota que se atrevió a herirlo. Hades ha destruido su cuerpo, pero yo voy a destruir su alma…** _

\- Ariadna, ve a Elysion y traéme el alma de ese mortal. El cordón plateado ya debe de haber sido roto por la espada: trae su alma ante mí.

\- Así lo haré, Perséfone

_Ariadna cerró entonces sus ojos sin dejar de tocar las orillas de la fuente, y desapareció en medio de un fulgor._

_La tierra se movió con mayor intensidad, pero aquello no detuvo a Perséfone, que bajó las escaleras de la torre hecha una furia. Ella también tenía cosas que resolver, o El Inframundo se caería a pedazos sin su dueño._

_Tenía que hablar con Él. Después de todo, era su cuñado…_

* * *

  _Ariadna apareció en Elysion en el justo momento en que Saori estrechaba en sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de Seiya, y se asombró al ver que esta vez la reencarnación de la Diosa de la Sabiduría y sus caballeros eran jóvenes, quizás demasiado… Nadie fue capaz de sentirla, pues ella no representaba una amenaza para ellos ni para Athena, y todos estaban demasiado débiles, demasiado tristes como para notarla._

_Sin embargo, lo que más le asombró, fueron las palabras que la Diosa de la Sabiduría le dirigió en ese momento a su desfallecido caballero_

\- No hagas esto… no te rindas por favor, no te vayas sin escucharme... Debí decírtelo antes… Te amo… _\- dijo ella en un susurro._

_Shun estaba en shock; no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Hades había tomado posesión de su cuerpo y no había podido luchar contra él, había sido…débil… Athena los había protegido a todos ellos, pero Seiya en un intento desesperado por protegerla, había traspasado la protección de su diosa y se interpuso entre ella y la espada de Hades…. La espada que su propia mano habría empuñado si no fuera porque ella le había ayudado a sacar al Dios de su cuerpo._

_Podía sentir como el cosmos de Seiya se iba desvaneciendo; era real, estaba muriendo... Un par de lágrimas escaparon silenciosas de sus hermosos ojos verdes, cuando él en realidad hubiera querido estallar en gritos y sollozar hasta que sus pulmones explotaran, pero la voz no le respondía, así que no hizo mas que mirar a Seiya y a Saori, en lo que parecía ser la ultima vez…_

_Hyoga en cambio lloraba como un niño y se apretaba los puños para contener tanta rabia. ¡Al diablo con todo lo que le habían enseñado! Ya no podía contener sus sentimientos. Además, ¿qué importaba ya? Aquello era el fin; nadie podría juzgarlo por llorar. Y es que todo ya era simplemente demasiado para él: Su madre, los Caballeros Dorados, Camus y ahora Seiya, que ante sus propios ojos había sido asesinado. El caballero de Hielo sentía cómo las lágrimas surcaban su rostro y le quemaban, como si hubiesen sido ácido corriendo por su piel. Quiso pensar que era una pesadilla, pero todo era real, tan real como la sangre que corría de sus propias heridas. El también comenzó a sentir que la obscuridad lo acechaba…_

_Hasta ese momento Ikki, el inamovible guerrero de Fuego, había permanecido al lado de Shun (que se hallaba hincado mirando el cuerpo de Seiya) sumergido en aquel silencio tan suyo. Sentía que esa batalla era la final, la que marcaría el final de su vida, y no le importaba que así fuera, siendo que los Caballeros Dorados habían desaparecido para siempre frente al Muro de los lamentos, que Pandora se había sacrificado para ayudarles en la victoria, y que Seiya había muerto._

_**¡Qué curioso!** , pensó. _

_Seiya y él nunca habían sido lo que se podía llamar buenos amigos. La mayor parte del tiempo que habían pasado juntos discutían, quizás porque eran polos opuestos, o quizás porque se parecían mucho... Pero al verlo morir frente a sus ojos (esos ojos que contenían lágrimas sólo por la maldita y muy bien arraigada costumbre que tenían de hacerlo) supo que lo quería, que los quería un mundo a todos ellos. Y que con excepción de Shun, nunca se los había dicho..._

_Decidió que aún si murieran todos, buscaría la manera de hacérselos saber. Y si moría, pensó también, quizás por fin tendría la oportunidad de volver a ver a la Única..._

_**Esmeralda...**  
_

_Así que cuando se dio cuenta de que Elysion se destruiría llevándoselos a ellos también, no le importó demasiado._

* * *

_Transparente y obscura al mismo tiempo para no ser distinguida, Ariadna caminó hacia la Diosa de la Sabiduría y la Justicia, que acariciaba una y otra vez los mechones obscuros del cabello del joven mientras lo llamaba_

\- Seiya, Seiya, no te mueras por favor…¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo…?

_Ariadna no pudo sino asombrarse. Nunca había visto a una diosa llorar por un mortal con la desesperación con la que Athena lo hacía por aquel que yacía en su regazo. Aquello era cada vez extraño..._

_Caminó hacia el cuerpo del caballero y pudo ver, con aquellos ojos albinos suyos, cómo su alma se estaba desprendiendo poco a poco de su cuerpo desfallecido. Ella tomó entre sus brazos el alma del joven, y al hacerlo lo supo cálido y noble. Los ojos de Ariadna se llenaron de lágrimas, ya que era el alma de un guerrero y sin embargo había demasiada bondad en él, demasiada…esperanza. No era lo que imaginaba: ella esperaba toparse con un arrogante caballero tan estúpidamente orgulloso que se había atrevido a confrontar al propio Señor de los Muertos, y aquella alma no reflejaba nada parecido. Pero no era deber de ella él juzgarle pues eso lo haría la propia Perséfone, así que llevándose su preciosa carga en brazos, desapareció de Elysion, que continuaba temblando y destruyéndose poco a poco._

_Todos pudieron sentir que el cosmos de Seiya desaparecía. El grito de Saori fue también su propio grito._

_-_ ¡Noo! ¡Seiya, no!

_Mientras miraba a Saori llorar por su mejor amigo, Shiryu no hacía más que recordar todo por lo que habían pasado juntos… Parecía que había sucedido hacía una eternidad: sus días de infancia en la mansión Kido… Su encuentro en el Torneo Galáctico, cuando Seiya le había salvado la vida… El agua de la Vida que le había llevado para que sus ojos sanaran… Las Doce Casas… Asgard… Los siete Pilares...Su risa… S_

_Su sangre… su sangre ahora lo llenaba todo, y Shyriu deseó no haber recuperado nunca su vista para no tener que ver aquél rojo escarlata. Notó que Elysion comenzaba a desmoronarse, y entonces apareció en su mente el rostro de una chica de largos cabellos negros trenzados y hermosos ojos obscuros, **Sun-rei** … Tenía que volver a verla. Lo supo mientras oía como su propia diosa le declaraba amor a su amigo, a su hermano al borde de la muerte; el Dragón deseaba tener la oportunidad que a Saori se le había escapado de las manos…_

\- Debemos irnos. Elysion se cae a pedazos y él… se ha ido _…- dijo con la voz serena a pesar del llanto y de todo el dolor en su alma. Se sintió un traidor por decir aquello, pero no quería morir sin decirle a Sun-rei lo que sentía por ella -_ No hay nada que podamos hacer por él… y hay gente esperándonos. Debemos volver.

_Sólo el sentido del deber hacia su diosa hizo que Hyoga apoyara a Shiryu_

_-_ Es cierto Saori. No podemos permitir que su sacrificio sea en vano.

_Saori los miró con rencor en sus ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto, pero cuando pudo ver sus rostros inundados de tristeza tal y como el de ella misma, supo que no era el egoísmo lo que los hacía hablar._

-Es cierto, debemos volver… pero te equivocas Shiryu, todavía podemos hacer algo por él… - _Volteó a ver a Seiya y acarició con el dorso de su mano su mejilla –_ No morirás amor mío, no si yo puedo impedirlo _– y depositó un suave y ligero beso sobre sus labios._

_Colocó su mano izquierda sobre el corazón de su amado y su cosmos comenzó a brillar intensamente y a envolver el cuerpo del caballero Divino de Pegaso. En medio de la destrucción de Elysion, se hizo un silencio, y entonces todos pudieron oír cómo los latidos de ella eran ahora los de él, y notaron que la sangre paraba de correr. Al verla encender su cosmos de aquella manera, los cosmos de ellos también comenzaron a brillar hasta el máximo. Caminaron con tremendas dificultades hasta formar un círculo alrededor de su diosa y de su amigo. Saori miró entonces a sus caballeros_

\- Hacia un mundo de luz…

* * *

_Zeus percibió cuando la batalla llegó a su fin; después de todo, eran su hermano y su hija los que habían librado aquel combate terrible. Hubiera querido intervenir, pero pese a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, la suya era una posición difícil. No podía tomar partido entre dos seres tan queridos para él como su propio hermano y su hija favorita, aunque sabía que la razón asistía a su dulce hija, que defendía aquella Tierra que tanto amaba y que desde siempre había sido de su dominio._

_Sabía también que era una mujer la que había detonado el irracional deseo de su hermano de dominar la tierra, pues Hades pensaba que al dominar la Tierra y el Inframundo, por fin podría estar para siempre con Ella..._

_Era una locura, pero no lo podía culpar: Perséfone era tan hermosa y seductora en su seductora inocencia, que haría perder la cabeza a cualquiera. Además Zeus no era quien para juzgarle cuando él mismo había cometido tantas locuras enloquecido por el encanto de las mujeres, siendo una buena parte de ellas mortales._

_El hombre de cabellos blancos sonrió al recordar algunas de sus pequeñas travesuras. Le era inevitable sentirse atraído por las mujeres hermosas y frágiles que eran su debilidad... Y ellas le habían correspondido. ¿Por qué no habrían de hacerlo? Después de todo, era el Dios de los Dioses: Él era alto, de ojos negros que resaltaban de manera increíble con su piel blanca y su cabello largo y blanco. Su rostro lucía maduro y varonil, perfecto...  
_

_**Este no es el momento para recordar mis aventuras amorosas** , observó.  
_

_Tenía que resolver el dilema en el que se encontraba, pues no había podía mostrar inclinación hacia ninguno de ellos, a riesgo de que el resto de los dioses hicieran lo mismo. Pero ahora que el combate había acabado y que Athena había salido victoriosa, era necesario que él actuara._

_El Inframundo no podía desaparecer, **aquello sería un verdadero caos de almas...** _

_Alguien tenía que hacerse cargo mientras Hades no pudiera reconstituirse, y sólo había una persona capaz de semejante tarea._

_No tuvo que hacer más que pensar en ella y entonces, apareció a las puertas de su templo y tocó. Zeus hizo una seña a unos de los guardias para permitirle el paso mientras reflexionaba. Ella no había llegado tan pronto respondiendo a su llamado, así que seguramente estaba ahí para exigir venganza..._

_**¡Ahh, es tan difícil ser yo algunas veces!** _

_No se dio tiempo de reflexionar más, y se puso en pie al ver entrar a la rubia diosa_

\- ¡Perséfone, cuánto tiempo sin verte!

\- Lo mismo digo…cuñado _\- dijo ella con algo de ironía en su aterciopelada voz, mientras hacia una ligera y femenina reverencia a Zeus._

\- Había pensado en llamarte justo cuando apareciste.

\- Sabes por qué he venido, ¿no es así? Tu preciosa hija ha destruido el cuerpo de mi marido _– dijo al borde de las lágrimas._

\- Tienes razón, así ha sido, y ya que mi hermano es el Dios que gobierna el Inframundo, ahora que no está todo se cae a pedazos. Como te imaginarás, eso es algo que no puedo permitir _\- dijo Zeus sentándose tranquilamente en su gigantesco trono._

\- ¡Lo que no debiste permitir fue que Athena le hiciera eso a tu propio hermano! _– gritó ella perdiendo el control._

\- Perséfone, no tengo tiempo de discutir mis decisiones contigo. Sabes perfectamente que Hades no debió de pelear esa estúpida batalla... Pero no es por eso por lo que quería verte. Se trata del Inframundo: No importa qué suceda, debe de seguir funcionando y sólo tú te puedes hacer cargo mientras Hades no pueda hacerlo.

\- Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

\- No. Tú has vivido ahí durante milenios. Sabes como funciona y lo que debe de hacerse.

\- Pero incluso los Kyotos han sido eliminados. Yo no puedo hacerlo todo sola.

\- Puedes traerlos de nuevo a la vida si ese es tu deseo, o asignar a quien tú quieras para cumplir sus tareas.

\- Tú sabes que no me agrada ese lugar, que no lo ha hecho nunca. ¿¡Y ahora me pides que me encargue de él!?

\- Sé que es difícil lo que te pido, pero sólo tu puedes ayudarme. Tú conoces su funcionamiento... Y respetaré el acuerdo al que llegué con tu madre. Podrás ser libre cada que deba arribar la Primavera y marcharte, siempre y cuando los Kyotos se hagan cargo.

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo que me estás pidiendo?

\- Comprendo que es muy difícil, pero necesito tu colaboración

_Se evaluaron en silencio el uno al otro, y al fin, ella suspiró._

\- Si así lo quieres, así se hará _\- dijo Perséfone haciéndole una reverencia al Dios de los Dioses_

\- Entonces, que así sea _– dijo Zeus poniéndose de pie. Levantó ambas manos y entre ellas se materializó la espada ensangrentada de Hades. Perséfone se arrodillo ante Zeus, y él la colocó en sus manos. La espada brilló cuando las suaves manos de Perséfone entraron en contacto con el metal. Y en ese momento, ambos dioses percibieron que la destrucción del Inframundo había cesado._

_Perséfone se puso de pie con la espada en sus manos_

\- Bueno, ahora es oficial. Eres la nueva Diosa de los Muertos.

_Perséfone miró la espada. En ella aún había sangre fresca, la sangre de Pegaso, aunque ella lo ignoraba en ese momento._

_Miró cuidadosamente la espada y sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente._

\- Sabes también que es mi derecho llamar a Némesis a mi lado. Athena me ha arrebatado a mi marido.

\- Lo sé, y te lo prohíbo Perséfone

_Ella lo miró con furia impresa en sus ojos azules_

\- Es mi hija, y acaba de pasar por una terrible batalla que no debió de haber tenido lugar. No te culpo, pero sabes que no tiene sentido ni lo ha tenido nunca. Ella no hizo más que defenderse, y aunque no hubiera querido nunca que dañara el cuerpo original de mi hermano, ha sido en defensa propia, así que te prohíbo que te atrevas a intentar dañarla. Te prohíbo también que revivas al ejército de Hades para comenzar una nueva batalla. No habrá más ataques hacia ella, y no creas que me detendría por pensar que tú eres ahora la Diosa de los Muertos. Sería capaz de encargar a la propia Afrodita del Inframundo si fuera necesario, así que no te creas tan indispensable.

\- Está bien, Zeus _\- dijo mientras aferraba con fuerza la espada en su mano derecha. -_ ¿Puedo marcharme ahora?

\- Sí, Perséfone, gracias.

_Ella dio la media vuelta y justo antes de que ella cruzara las puertas de su Templo, alcanzó a oír la voz de Zeus que la llamaba_

\- Perséfone… _\- ella se detuvo para oírlo pero sin voltear a verlo-_ Lo lamento, no sabes cuánto lo lamento…

* * *

_Perséfone se apareció en su castillo hecha una furia. Hades destruido y ella responsable del Inframundo, ¡aquello era inaudito!_

_Con gusto iría en aquel momento a perseguir a Athena para matarla con sus propias manos..._

_Se dirigió hacia el trono que había ocupado durante tantísimo tiempo, pero al aproximarse, miró el que correspondía a Hades, y se sentó en el. Justo entonces Ariadna entró a los aposentos y se arrodilló frente a ella_

\- Perséfone _– dijo la chica haciéndole una reverencia. –_ He vuelto y he traído conmigo lo que me has encargado.

\- ¿Y dónde está?

\- Le he dejado en el calabozo

\- Excelente. Voy a destruir su alma para siempre _–dijo Perséfone acariciando la espada que acababa de recibir de las manos del Dios de los Dioses._

_Ariadna se admiró al verla_

\- ¿Esa es…?

\- Sí. Zeus me la ha dado, y me ha nombrado Diosa de los Muertos mientras Hades no pueda volver. ¿Puedes creerlo? Tanto tiempo traté de dejar este lugar, y ahora soy su dueña.

_**Definitivamente, ni siquiera los dioses estamos exentos de las ironías del Destino,** pensó la rubia _

\- Lo primero que haré como Ama y Señora del Inframundo va a ser destruir el alma de ese estúpido mortal para siempr _e_

_Perséfone se levantó de su trono, dispuesta a dirigirse al calabozo cuando Ariadna se puso de pie_

\- Espera, Perséfone, hay algo que debes de saber antes… Ella lo ama.

\- ¿Qué? _–dijo Perséfone sin dar crédito a las palabras de su pitonisa._

\- Athena ama a ese caballero

\- Eso no es posible Ariadna, Athena es una diosa virgen que no ha puesto sus ojos en un mortal jamás

\- Yo misma la oí. Cuando llegué a Elysion, ella lloraba desesperada con él en sus brazos, y confesó que lo amaba

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! He tenido la oportunidad de verla un par de veces en el Olimpo, y no es esa clase de mujer. Es siempre tan… seria. Tan recta, tan aburrida y alejada de todo. Siempre mirando a los mismísimos dioses como si nadie la mereciera: la hija favorita de Zeus todopoderoso... Nunca supe que se interesara en algún mortal, y mucho menos uno de sus caballeros.

\- Pues por lo menos esta reencarnación sí lo hace. Es muy joven, quizás tenga unos quince, o diecisiete años, como él.

\- Vaya, vaya… _-dijo Perséfone caminando de nuevo hacia el trono y sentándose en él. Luego, sonrió lenta y perversamente_

\- Pues has hecho muy bien en decírmelo, Ariadna. Zeus me ha prohibido tomar venganza en contra de su hija, pero no puede hacer nada si yo me vengo de ella a través de él… Ella se atrevió a quitarme a mi hombre, así que ahora yo le voy a quitar el suyo.

_**Los dos van a sufrir, yo me voy a encargar de que así sea…¡Estúpido Zeus, en el fondo no sabe nada de mujeres!** _

_**Él pensó que yo comenzaría otra guerra tratando de revivir al ejército de Hades. No sabe que no necesito de un grupo de hombres para lastimarla...  
** _

_Una gran carcajada salió de los labios finos de Perséfone_

Esto… _\- dijo con triunfo brillando en sus ojos-_ es la venganza perfecta. No creo que ella se atreva a decirle a su querido papito que puso sus virginales ojos en un simple mortal. Ariadna, ve con él; antes de destruirlo, vamos a torturar su alma… Usa tus poderes en él. Entra a lo más profundo de su ser, y provoca sus peores pesadillas: quiero que sufra día y noche hasta que desee morir de nuevo. Mientras, debo de localizar a los Kyotos y traerlos de regreso a la vida... Iré a verlo luego, tengo curiosidad. Después de todo, hay que reconocer que No es cualquier mortal: algo de particular debe de tener para que la nena perfecta de papá haya puesto sus ojos en él…

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, soy Fuego, y les doy la bienvenida a esta loca, laarga y cachonda historia! (sí, habrá descripciones detalladas de escenas eróticas, vaaarios triángulos amorosos, descripciones realistas sobre heridas, padecimientos y tratamientos médicos, y mucha discusión sobre conflictos psicológicos intensos en los capítulos venideros, así que por favor, si no son lo suficientemente maduros, sean sensatos y busquen otras lecturas)  
> (Si les gustan las historias breves, y necesitan saber ya cuáles serán las parejas que se formen, también les recomiendo con todo mi amor que busquen otras lecturas, porque me niego a spoilear mi propio y muy amado fic)  
> Llevo muchos años (sí, dije Años!, jaja) publicando en otra página, pero he decidido venir a probar suerte en estos terrenos. Espero que les agrade; por favor siéntanse libres de comentarme sus opiniones, que siempre son invaluables para mí (los reviews largos son mis favoritos =P )  
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!  
> F.


End file.
